


Snowed In and Loved Up

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I was thinking that you and I could hibernate at my place..."Waverly spends the snow storm at Nicole's. They reflect on their feelings and finally get some quality uninterrupted alone time. Or do they?





	Snowed In and Loved Up

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship, but they really are the cutest. This is unbeta'd so forgive the errors.
> 
> ~shoutout to the gc, earpies w herpes, yall are all useless lesbians

It felt like weeks since Waverly had seen Nicole out of her new sleek black uniform. The khakis that had hugged her ass so well had been placed deep in a drawer somewhere by Waverly, as she just couldn't bear the throw them out. There was a possibility that she could coax Nicole back into them at some point, maybe in some roleplaying capacity? Regardless, Nicole was standing in front of her, shrugging on a oversized parka, long-johns under her thick snow pants, smiling back at her warmly.

"I've been neglecting my stockpile of firewood," Nicole huffed as Waverly picked up a woolen toque and fit it over her curly red hair.

Waverly gave her a quick peck on the cheek, standing on the tips of her toes.

"You've been busy, it's understandable, Nicole."

"Right," Nicole replied, bringing her axe to rest on her shoulder.

"See you in a bit, I'll have hot tea with some whiskey in it waiting on you," Waverly called as Nicole opened the door, throwing her a besotted grin over her shoulder.

Waverly set about making dinner then, chopping vegetables for a stew, humming a tune as she went. While she waited for the beef to thaw she stood at the kitchen window watching.

There was Nicole, swinging her heavy sharp axe, quartering wooden logs, breath coming out in clouds of white mist. It felt domestic in a way that wasn't unwelcome. They were taking care of each other like they always had, but something about the way Waverly's things had gradually found homes in Nicole's house made it feel different. Her toothbrush stood in the holder next to her girlfriend's, her makeup scattered in with Nicole's slightly paler shade, her dirty clothes whirling around in the washing machine mixed in with Nicole's past week's worth of uniforms.

The snow was falling thick and fast, piling up into feet upon feet of white for miles around. The storm was rolling in quick, and a peel of lighting lit up the horizon. She saw Nicole turn to watch it rumble across the sky then turn back to look in the kitchen window and nod her acknowledgement. She'd have to hurry up and get the wood chopped.

Waverly set the kettle on the stove and wrapped the worn and faded police academy sweatshirt closer around herself, wondering vaguely if a power outage was coming. She made a mental note to ask if they had enough candles.

Right as the kettle started to whistle, Waverly opened the door for Nicole to let her back in as her arms were full of wood. She stood in the doorway stomping the snow off her boots, and Waverly, overcome by the fondness for her and this time they had together, placed a warming kiss to her cold lips.

Nicole smiled into the kiss and set about stacking the wood next to the already roaring fire she had started hours ago while Waverly fixed her tea and whiskey. Sitting back into her plush couch, Nicole untied her heavy boots, placed them by the door with Waverly's and hung her coat on the rack. Then she stretched her long arms up over her head, letting out a satisfied groan at the ache already settling in from her work with the axe.

Waverly's eyed twinkled as she admired the strip on pale soft skin above her waistband as her girlfriend stretched, and she settled into the couch with a steaming mug in each hand.

"You're going to be sore," Waverly chuckled as Nicole flopped down next to her.

Nicole smiled and accepted her mug gratefully, slung an arm around Waverly's shoulders, and pulled her snugly into her side.

"Good thing I've got an incredible girlfriend to give me a massage later," she quipped, pressing a kiss to Waverly's forehead then taking a sip of her drink.

"Damn that feels good," Nicole sighed taking another long drink of the pipping hot liquid, "Thanks, baby."

Another shot of lightening illuminated the darkening sky and the snow blew in swirls of white powder. It was very comfortable here, nestled into her girlfriend's shoulder, a fire sparking and crackling before them, a large pot of vegetable and beef stew bubbling, warm drink in her stomach. All the trials and tribulations of recent months seemed far away, distant and unimportant. Waverly knew she would have to face these monsters and demons soon enough, but it was hard to be worried about them when she was wrapped up in Nicole.

"I used to dream about leaving here," Waverly whispered. Nicole brushed a wayward lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, watching her eyes look into the far distance.

"Egypt, Rome, Greece, Carthage. See everything I've read about. Travel the world," Waverly smiled.

"You can still do all of that and more, there's nothing you can't do" Nicole reassured her, hand rubbing up and down Waverly's arm over her own old sweatshirt.

Waverly turned again to face her, eyes bright. God she was lucky, she thought. She was finally seen as something more than even she realized she could be. No, Nicole didn't see her as some barmaid in Buenos Aires, but as a fully realized individual, capable of more and greater than her own dreams could lead her to believe possible. Caught up in the feeling of being loved so deeply, Waverly pressed a lingering kiss to Nicole's lips.

"Maybe I will someday," Waverly smiled, resting her forehead against Nicole's. "But I'd want you by my side."

"I'd go anywhere with you," Nicole breathed out and Waverly saw the genuine truth of it in her warm brown eyes.

"It used to feel like the end of the earth here, sparse and empty. Nothing worth sticking around for but no way out," Waverly confided, placing a kiss onto the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

She sat back then, feeling a rush of emotion coming upon her. Nicole looked concerned as tears pricked at the corner of Waverly's eyes. Ever patient, ever caring, Nicole waited for Waverly to continue, nodding to show she was listening, warm smile encouraging her to take her time.

"Not anymore. I can see the beauty here now. The powerful storms, the quiet pastures, the open skies. And you, Nicole, you and everything you are."

Nicole wiped a solitary tear from Waverly's cheek as she took a deep steadying breath. She needed to tell her.

"Nicole, I..." her voice grew stronger as she went on, "I love you. God I love you. I've never felt this way. Ever."

Nicole gently set both their mugs to the side and turned to fully face Waverly now.

"Waverly Earp," Nicole laughed softly, "I've been head over heels in love with you since I walked into Shorty's to find you soaked in cheap beer, smiling at me so bright like you had swallowed the sun."

Nicole ran a hand through Waverly's hair, coming to rest at the back of her neck, fingernails scratching there lightly.

"I love you, Waves," Nicole said through a smile that set butterflies in Waverly's stomach. She could feel it all around her now, Nicole's love, her innate drive to protect, even though they both knew Waverly rarely needed it.

The kiss they shared then felt like coming home, like after a journey of thousands of miles from Rome and back that Waverly was home. Nicole's lips on hers, her hands on her body, her tongue coming out to tease, the breathy sigh as Waverly moved to straddle her lap more fully, all of it was right, every bit of it.

At some point in their post-love-confessional bliss Nicole's cat meowed loudly in the kitchen. The stew was starting to boil over. Waverly broke the kiss, Nicole chasing her lips even as she stood up to serve dinner.

"We'll finish that later," Waverly said with a wink. Nicole watched her saunter back to the kitchen feeling overwhelmed by what had just passed between them. They were in love, she thought as she ran a hand through her short bright red hair, and they loved each other completely. The people around them seemed to have known that long before they did themselves.

Dinner passed enjoyably, Nicole goading Waverly to tell her more about the places she wanted to visit, the things she wanted to do. Each time Waverly opened her mouth Nicole learned something new about her, and she drank every word in, delighting in this wonderful woman in front of her.

"You'd look amazing tanning on a white beach on a Greek island," Nicole smiled, rising to do the dishes. They had an unspoken rule that if one cooked, the other cleaned.

"Mmm, yeah but we'd need an umbrella for you, babe," Waverly laughed.

"Yeah, I'd burn to a crisp," Nicole agreed.

She set about getting ready for the night then, trudging back outside to check that the pipes were still wrapped tight, her little garden covered, doors locked and cat fed. 

When she had put her pajamas on and walked back into the small living room, Waverly was uncorking a bottle of wine, hips swaying to a jazzy number playing over the radio. Nicole didn't bother resisting the urge to press herself against her back, hands running across Waverly's torso, head dipping to kiss lazily up her neck. The little giggle she got in return was music to her ears in and of itself.

They settled back into the couch then, Nicole sipping her wine as Waverly massaged her shoulders just the way she liked. It was peaceful even as the storm blew around them, thunder and lightening becoming more frequent, wind howling, visibility down to nothing through the windows.

Waverly took a second to drink deeply from her wine glass before starting back on her impromptu massage of her girlfriend.

"You're going to have to dig us out in the morning, Officer Haught," Waverly mused.

"Why me?" Nicole asked, even though she knew she would have insisted on doing it anyways.

"Because," a light giggle, "I have a feeling I'm going to be thoroughly exhausted."

"From massaging me?" Nicole asked moving away nervously.

"No, silly."

Waverly pulled Nicole back towards her and spoke lowly into her ear.

"From making love all night."

Nicole nearly spit out her wine at that, and was thankful Waverly couldn't see her blushing from behind her. She nodded fervently and relaxed back into her girlfriend, mind going a mile a minute, thinking up all the things she wanted to do to Waverly, to do with her.

Nicole let out a loud moan when Waverly unlocked a deep knot between her shoulders. She felt Waverly scoot closer behind her and start leaving open mouthed kisses where her hands had just been, hands slipping beneath her baggy flannel shirt to caress her sides. Waverly's deep breathing was hot in Nicole's ear as she felt lithe deft fingers circle around and tease the waistband of her pajama pants. A quick nod and Waverly had all the permission she needed to dip under.

Just then the power failed and the fire became their only source of light.

"I meant to ask about candles," Waverly sighed, resting her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"Backup generator should kick in in a minute," Nicole replied, getting up reluctantly from Waverly's warm embrace. She pulled candles from the kitchen and set several around the small house, lighting them as she went.

The power kicked back on as she was lighting the last of the flames. She flicked all of the lights off to conserve energy and placed the last candle next to their empty wine glasses, settling back down, pulling Waverly into her lap.

"I have to admit, I much prefer being interrupted by a storm than your sister," Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, that seems to be a habit of hers," Waverly agreed, trailing fingertips across the skin exposed by Nicole's open collar.

"Good thing she's not here then," Nicole smirked, pulling Waverly into a slow kiss that turned deep and languid. She would never tire of the way her girlfriend's lips fit her own, the way they tasted, sweet and soft, moving against her own. She had never really enjoyed kissing all that much, as touchy and affectionate as she was. Waverly was different though. She could kiss her for hours at a time, and had before. The way Waverly's hips had started slowly rolling to meet her stomach, she knew that tonight wasn't one of those nights.

Before she had even realized it, Waverly had the buttons of her shirt undone. Their breathing ragged, their kisses occasionally turning to bites. Hands had come up to cup Nicole's bare breasts, and she had to pull back slightly to let out a soft moan.

"Here?" Nicole rasped searching Waverly's darkened eyes.

Waverly didn't bother to answer, just stood quickly and yanked Nicole's pajama pants and underwear off in one motion. Nicole had Waverly's borrowed sweatshirt off and on the floor in a blink, leaving her top exposed, and helped her shimmy out of her bottoms.

"You are so," an open mouth kiss, "sexy," Nicole whispered, arms snaking around to pull Waverly even closer. The tight grip Waverly had on her shoulders suddenly was turning her then shoving her to lay down flat on the couch.

"I wanna ride you," Waverly announced lining up their pelvises to meet just right, "You want that baby?"

Nicole stared up at the vision above her, Waverly gloriously nude, long hair pushed back from her face, chest heaving, a light sweat glimmering in the light of the fire and candles. Her hands gripping greedily at Waverly's hips, she gave a testing thrust.

"Ride me," she commanded and Waverly groaned in response. Their heated centers met for the first time and they both sucked in a sharp breath. Each time their bodies joined it was delicious ecstasy and they started building in speed.

Waverly let a out soft string of encouragement as Nicole started guiding her hips more forcefully from below, grinding their wetness, jerking up each time their clits touched, hardened nipples peeking out as her flannel shirt fell away.

"Fuck," Nicole hissed as Waverly changed her angle slightly and hit her just right. They had been at it for only a few short minutes, but she already felt close to release. Waverly seemed to glean this by the way Nicole's face had screwed up and her hips were jerking upward erratically.

Quickly Waverly moved down to kiss her again, fingers entering Nicole before she could realize what was happening. She found her swollen front wall easily and rubbed hard, thumb making circles into her clit.

Waverly bit onto the shell of Nicole's ear and played her final card as Nicole yelled wordlessly to the ceiling.

"Come for me baby," Waverly commanded, and Nicole, always eager to please, released fresh wetness into her palm, letting out a strangled cry of her girlfriends name, hips bucking wildly.

Nicole had barely crested her high when she surged up, pinning Waverly to the cushions and ducked her head between the apex of her creamy thighs. The yelp of surprise from above her quickly turned in a deep moan as she licked her way through soaked lips, dipping down to swirl at Waverly's entrance.

Nicole had always enjoyed this part of sex with women, coming face to face with their most intimate place, tasting them, feeling with her mouth, her tongue, working cricks into her jaw as she built them up higher and higher. The wetness on her chin felt good in a way that she couldn't explain. And Waverly? She tasted sublime. At first she had been shy and Nicole had treated her gently, worshiping every inch she could reach. Now she loved this almost as much as Nicole, would let her pleasure her like this anytime she wanted, and almost anywhere, the bed on lazy mornings, the kitchen counter while she cooked dinner, and even once in the back of her squad car while Nicole was on patrol.

Waverly's head jerked forward, abs flexing, at the feel of Nicole thrusting her tongue as deep as she could get it into her opening, rolling it in a way that had Waverly fisting red hair. A few minutes of that and the tight grip then guided Nicole up to her prize, Waverly's throbbing clit. She sucked hard and flicked at her mercilessly, hands cupping her ass and pulling her into her mouth. Five seconds more and Waverly's back arched away from the couch, thighs snapping shut around Nicole's ears, high pitched scream renting through the darkened living room.

Nicole sucked her until Waverly finally untensed and the sound came back on, thighs falling away. She cleaned her gently, swallowing every drop she could get.

Waverly still sounded breathless as she petted Nicole's head lovingly, "Get back up here."

"Yes ma'am," Nicole smiled, looking up at her girlfriend as she made her way back up, stopping long enough to drop kisses along her sweaty skin. When she finally reached Waverly's face she received a filthy kiss, all tongue, as they shared the taste of Waverly's release. Nicole pulled back with a soft pop of her lips, grinning like an idiot.

She jumped up before Waverly could protest and threw a few more logs onto the fire, stretching luxuriously once again before turning back to her girlfriend. She offered a hand to pull her up, then brought her close to her chest.

"Bed?" Waverly asked around teasing kisses. Nicole pulled back then swept her arms under Waverly's knees, holding her in her strong lean arms.

As she carried Waverly to her bed she blew out the candles, then kicked her bedroom door shut.

Even as the storm continued to rage around them, they had no thought to spare it. Tangled in the sheets, they continued to explore each other's bodies, words of love and adoration passing between them.

The morning would dawn cold, quiet, and blindingly white, Nicole's arms holding Waverly tight in their warm bed. They would undoubtedly face more terror and danger in the days to come, but they'd face them the only way they knew how, together. And Waverly and Nicole were always best together.


End file.
